


Quid Pro Quo(title subject to change)

by Teatime86



Category: Jesse James Dawson series-K.A. Stewart
Genre: Demon Deals, Indecent proposals, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mira is actually cool, but jesse and axel act so much like a couple, i can't believe this fanfic archive didn't exist before, i don't approve of this cheating, i might change this title later, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: It's time for Jesse to pay back Axel for protecting his friends in Colorado. But the favour he asks is the last thing Jesse expects.





	Quid Pro Quo(title subject to change)

**Author's Note:**

> just as a note:i actually like jesse's wife-but i ship jesse/axel so hard. and his daughter doesn't really exist in here.

“It’s time to pay up, Jesse,” Axel’s voice, slick and taunting, came through the gloom, causing me to halt in my tracks.

It felt like an ice cube sliding down my spine; it didn’t sound like mine anymore-it sounded soft and smooth, like a slow flowing glacier.

The shadows stirred, signalling his appearance, and I froze. He was in a different form, one completely opposite from his usual blonde mohawk and multiple piercings, and he looked somehow even more inhuman than ever. His hair was short, and dark, hanging rakishly over his forehead and contrasting sharply with his marble skin and simmering eyes. He was wearing something completely opposite from what I was used to as well: a pair of slacks and an open-collar shirt that seemed molded to his muscular torso, moving with him like liquid.

I’d deny ever thinking it, but there was an almost dangerously alluring quality about this new look of his, and I felt a strange slither down my spine as he loped toward me from the other side of the room.

I bit my lip, trying to settle my inexplicably racing heart. I knew I shouldn’t have come here-I didn’t do the whole ‘clandestine meeting in the middle of the night’-but I hadn’t really had a choice. And, when the address had shown up on my phone, along with the time, I hadn’t been able to resist. You know what they say: curiosity killed the cat.

I was a stupid, stupid cat.

“You still owe me a favour, Jesse,” the demon continued, his sinuous baritone permeating my brain like some kind of hallucinogen as his unearthly gaze continued to bore into me. “And I intend to collect.”

 “What do you want? We’ve already established you’re not getting my soul,” I shot back, fold my arms and pretending that his stare wasn’t making me think of things it shouldn’t.

That familiar smirk twisted Axel’s lips as he advanced even closer, eyes flashing red beneath his heavy, dark lashes in a way that wasn’t threatening, but something else entirely.

“I told you, I wouldn’t ask for your soul-and I keep my word. But you still owe me something,” he pointed out, dark humour and force in that silky voice.

My forehead wrinkled in a frown.

“If it isn’t my soul you’re after, then what?” I wondered, more than a little confused; this whole game of ours had been centered around him trying to get my soul, after all.

_Or had it_

Axel’s gaze darkened even further; he invaded my personal space even more, nearly pressing his chest against mine, his lips hovering an inch above mine, and somehow, without him having to say it, I knew what he wanted.

I swallowed hard, forcing myself not to pull away and pretending that his sudden proximity wasn’t sending trickles of heat through my veins.

Of all the things I thought Axel would ask of me, this hadn’t even made the list. It should have repulsed me, should have made me walk right back out the door, but I actually found myself considering it instead-not that I was keen on revealing it.

“Can demons even do... _that_?” I asked, eyebrows rising in exaggerated bemusement.

Axel leaned forward, and I tensed at the sensation of his lips ghosting over my cheek, low chuckle vibrating against my ear.

“I’m definitely looking forward to showing you just how well we can do _that_ ,” he said, voice dropping to what was practically a purr, giving me a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature.

“You’re not going to at least buy me dinner first?” I tried to joke, leaning my head back to put a little more space between us; but Axel followed me, keeping his face centimeters away from my own.

I could feel Axel’s smirk widen, and I had to act like it had no effect on me, like it wasn’t making the heat suffusing my skin intensify.

“You can’t joke your way out of this one, Jesse,” he intoned in barely above a whisper, goosebumps rising on my body where his breath blew out over it. His fingers splayed before my throat, raised an inch from my quivering Adam’s apple, tantalizing. “You know what I want-the question is, are you going to keep _your_ word?”

I licked my lips, tensing even further under his smouldering stare, a stare that was definitely meant more for the bedroom, and not a meeting with a demon-although it strangely fit the current situation. I couldn’t keep pretending I wasn’t thinking about it, and maybe it was just the fact that Axel had questioned my integrity, but I didn’t feel like arguing about it anymore.

Or that was what I told myself.

“Fine,” I surrendered lowly, unable to meet his eyes.

My breath left me in a rush as he suddenly fisted his hand in my shirt, yanking me forward so our mouths collided.

Not that I’d ever imagined kissing Axel-or any demon-before, but based on the sensations I got from just being near one, I expected to have to just pretend to enjoy it. I definitely didn’t think it would be so… _good._

But the way Axel slotted his body against mine, the way he moved was all careful seduction, and, coupled with his surprisingly, cloyingly soft lips, it worked. It was so wrong, I knew-but I found my stubborn resolve to _not_ respond melting away.

Axel’s smirk returned as I gradually, hesitantly began to reciprocate, and he took advantage, increasing the pressure until it was just short of bruising.

My mouth burned at the increased forcefulness, but it didn’t make me want to pull away; on the contrary, it actually, involuntarily, made me push back even more.

I didn’t even protest when, only a short period later, the hand holding my shirt began to move, skimming across my chest to tug at my jacket; I just let him shove it off my shoulders. Nor did I try to stop him from sliding his hand underneath the hem of my t-shirt a second later. Clearly, he wasn’t interested in taking things slow, and I didn’t feel the need to try and make him, even though I should have.

I was too caught up, though-and it only got worse when Axel began to lift my shirt, nails grazing my stomach as he did so. I arched into him, gasping as he temporarily broke our kiss to pull my t-shirt over my head and toss it on top of my jacket.

I felt strangely self-conscious as he raked a dark, heated look over my bare torso-something he must have picked up on because he murmured, “Relax, Jesse. I’ve already seen you more naked than this,” with a salacious smirk, hooking a finger into the waistband of my jeans.

It was true; that time in Colorado, when he’d been just _itching_ to tell me all about the Yeti and his plans, he’d popped in on me when I was only in my underwear. But this was different-mostly because he hadn’t been this close then, and he definitely hadn’t been looking at me like that.

I wanted to come up with some witty retort, but all the synapses in my brain seemed to be malfunctioning, still affected by Axel’s nearness and his kiss. So, instead, I just pulled him forward again, slamming our mouths together while simultaneously reaching for the buttons of his shirt.

Axel chuckled lowly, tongue pushing its way past my unresisting lips to explore the inside of my mouth with deliberate slowness, like he was trying to memorize it, and I let out a strangled moan, fingers stumbling as they finished opening Axel’s shirt.

He shrugged it off carelessly, discarding it, then grasping my chin, tilting my head back so he could get even deeper. My world spun on its axis when his teeth sank into my lower lip, almost hard enough to break the skin, and I found myself almost wanting them to.

My nails dug into his smooth shoulders as he undid my fly with his free hand, removing my jeans as quickly as he had my top; then somehow, we ended up on a bed, me lying on my back in only my boxers, with Axel on top of me, shirtless and practically devouring my mouth like he was starving and it was a banquet laid out for him.

I groaned again, breath coming in short, sharp pants. This was moving a lot faster than I had expected it to-and it wasn’t stopping there. Axel bit into my lip again, while slipping my boxers off my hips, leaving me completely bare under him.

“Mm,” he let out a soft, pleased hum, the sound filling my mouth and permeating my veins. Things had never been this intense with anyone else before; I could barely think, and I was so responsive to everything Axel was doing, I could feel it all the way to the tips of my toes.

 “You taste even better than I thought you would,” he purred, fingers caressing the insides of my thighs, moving toward my center.

My legs parted at his touch, and I gripped his shoulders harder, hearing the clink of his belt being undone and then, feeling his bare legs between my own.

“ _Axel,_ ” I keened, accidentally biting him back. He didn’t seem bothered, though; if anything, that seemed to incite him even further, and, instead of getting angry or pulling back, he pressed his lip encouragingly harder into my teeth.

“Looks like someone’s finally ready to play,” he mused, bumping his bottom lip against my top one. He slid his fingers further inward, licking at my gasping mouth. “Well, let’s get to it, then, shall we?”

My neck pulled tight, head thrashing back against the pillows as I felt that first slick digit sliding inside me, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. It was an alien-and unexpectedly pleasing sensation, and a strangled moan made its way out of the back of my throat. “ _Ungh._ ”

Axel nipped his way over my chin and neck pushing in deeper and crooking his finger. My hand flew back to his shoulder, clenching with each curl, feet bracing against the mattress.

“ _More_ ,” I couldn’t stop myself from pleading, the last bits of my self-control withering as that slender digit continued to work me open.

Axel clicked his tongue against my collarbone, eyes sharp with feigned reproof.

“Now, now, Jesse, don’t rush me,” he pretended to chide me, twisting his finger so the nail scraped at my rim, making my lower body jerk. “I plan to take my time with you.”

Chills raced up my spine at that comment, and I actually _whined_ as Axel slowed his ministrations, sliding a second finger in, but just barely moving either after that, leaving me quivering under him, reeling from the scrape and the burn.

My nails dragged up his back while he slid further down my body, tongue curling around one of my nipples before his teeth broke into the skin around it. Another whine tore itself from my lips, and I felt him bit down harder, the sting strangely addictive like being pierced by a heroin needle.

I bowed almost fully off of the bed, knees bending, nails scratching at Axel’s scalp, and it was only then that he continued. He began to scissor his two fingers together, skimming across _something_ that caused me to see stars.

_There was too much I’d expected to just treat this like a business transaction or be pretending it was Mira the whole time but I couldn’t do that-in fact, it being Axel doing all these things to me seemed to actually make them that much more titillating_

I rocked my hips, trying to take the fingers in further, but Axel’s other hand holding me down, keeping me still while his teeth finally shifted to scrape over the center of my chest.

 _“Axel, please_ ,” I found myself pleading again, legs spreading wider, trying to convince him to give me more; I didn’t think I could handle this pace for much longer-I already felt like I was about to burst.

But the demon was unmoved; it still felt like ages before he added a third finger, continuing to drag over that spot, turning my vision almost completely white.

“ _J-jesus_.”

“Let’s not bring him into this again,” Axel murmured into my stomach, twisting his fingers in almost a warning. I practically whimpered, and that finally seemed to make him take pity on me. “But I could hurry.”

He removed his fingers, and I hissed at the sudden emptiness.

“This is going to hurt,” he warned as he rubbed the slick on his fingers over himself, smirking again before pressing in.

He was right; it _did_ hurt-a lot-but I didn’t tell him to stop. There was something about the unfamiliar fullness, about the way Axel was looking at me, that made the pain almost enjoyable, and I didn’t want it to stop.

“ _Do it_ ,” I urged him desperately, legs shaking on either side of his hips, squeezing him hard.

His gaze was dark as he touched our foreheads together in an almost intimate manner. “Say you want me,” he demanded, his voice that low, silky thing again; he deliberately held himself back, withholding what he knew I wanted until I gave him what he did.

I groaned, eyes squeezing shut as sweat broke out on my forehead. I shouldn’t have wanted to obey; but I was too far gone to turn back. I needed this, needed it more than I think I’d ever needed anything-and I didn’t care what I had to say to get it.

“ _I want you_ ,” I capitulated, voice fracturing slightly as my hands moved to wrap around Axel’s biceps.

“Good boy,” Axel rewarded my honesty by shifting his hips, pulling nearly all the way out before sheathing himself back in. His rhythm was shallow and sluggish, though, and it was almost agonizing; it wasn’t enough.

I let out another pathetic whimper, my hold on his arms tightening to the point where it would have left bruises on a regular human.

Which Axel was not, as I was reminded when he suddenly picked up his pace, slamming into me with almost supernatural speed. The bedsprings creaked, and I cried out, bucking wildly under him, trying to get used to the new pace.

The pain was still there, but it was quickly being overridden by a sort of ecstasy that I’d never felt before. Axel still took his time, driving into me fast and relentless, like he planned on drawing this out for as long as possible. He kept me right on the edge, and my whole body ached with the strain of not being able to come.

I cried out a second time when he changed angles, hitting that spot inside me again, literally stroking it with his cock and sending shockwaves juddering through my spine again.

“ _Say it again_ ,” Axel intoned, increasing the force of his thrusts even more while his teeth scraped over my throat for a second time.

“ _I want you_ ,” I repeated without hesitation this time, voice louder, but hoarser, as my hips rutted forward, trying to meet his every motion. “I want you. I want you.”

I heard him let out another soft, pleased laugh-but he at last stopped whatever he’d been doing to prevent my release, and that last word turned into a scream as I came apart at the seams, spilling all over my own stomach.

My inner muscles clenched hard around Axel, and his movements became even more rapid and erratic; yet, he still lasted longer than I could keep track of, joining me an indeterminate amount of time later, and filling me to the brim.

I shuddered as he kept moving through his orgasm, riding out every last wave and sucking on a bruise on my shoulder to muffle his own exclamation.

When he was completely spent, he slumped on top of my panting form, running a lax-and suspiciously sticky-mouth over the side of my neck.

“Well, I guess that means our business is concluded,” he said, tone already perfectly composed again. He ran an unreadable look over my flushed face, and the quirk returned to the corners of his mouth. “Unless you want to stay.”

I should have left; I should have put my clothes back on, walked out of here and pretended this had never happened. But I still wasn’t functioning properly enough-and then, there was that dark, unfamiliar part of me that didn’t want this to be the end.

That part kept me from rising from the bed, and, when Axel pulled out to lie beside me, didn’t protest as he wrapped an arm around my waist in a strangely affectionate gesture.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” he whispered with a faint hint of amusement as I started to drift into slumber without my volition.

I was going to have a lot of explaining to do with Mira in the morning.

 


End file.
